The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAKOST8194’. ‘SAKOST8194’ originated from a hybridization of the Osteospermum proprietary breeding line ‘205057’ (unpatented) and the Osteospermum proprietary breeding line ‘205056’ (unpatented) in Marslev, Denmark. The female parent, ‘205057’ has a yellow flower color with an apricot center, and a compact and mounded plant habit. The male parent, ‘205057’, has a yellow-orange flower color with a dark brown center and semi-erect plant habit.
In May 2006, the two Osteospermum lines ‘205057’ and ‘205056’ were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and approximately 100 plants were grown in pots for evaluation. Out of 100 F1 lines, plant number 37 was selected which had a yellow flower color, dark disc florets, and compact and mounding plant habit.
In February 2007, plant number 37 was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. Plant number 37 was given the breeder code number ‘207307’ and the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety was confirmed.
In June 2007, plants from ‘207307’ were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. ‘207307’ was renamed ‘SAKOST8194’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.